


Practical Lessons

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Finn asks Poe for practical lessons in sex. The sex never happens though.





	Practical Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Written for:  
> 1) [thedevilchicken's](http://fandomgiftbox.dreamwidth.org/39978.html) [Fandom Giftbox](http://fandomgiftbox.dreamwidth.org/) \- This idea refused to leave me after reading through your prompts. As this is my first time writing for this fandom/pairing I hope its okay and that you like it.
> 
> 2) The _Free Space/First Time_ square of my [Trope Bingo Round 9](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/203194.html) card.
> 
> Lemme know if you think I need to change the rating or tags...

“I can’t do this.” Poe said as he shoved away from Finn and up off the bed, eyes fixed on the opposite wall as he rubbed his hands on his thighs.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Finn spoke to the floor as he busied himself with straightening his shirt and redoing the buttons, doing his best to ignore the phantom feel of Poe’s hands moving over his skin.

“It’s not that Finn; I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.” Poe turned to watch as the other man began tucking his shirt into his pants and blushed when he realised that he had been the one to undo said pants.

Finn paused in his movements to look at Poe. “But it’s what I want, what I asked of you.”

“It’s what you think you should know Finn, but there’s nothing wrong with not knowing that right now.” Poe wanted so badly to squeeze Finn’s shoulder in reassurance but wasn’t sure how welcome his touch would be.

Finn’s brow furrowed, his confusion evident in his tone. “When would be the right time?”

Poe swallowed past the lump in his throat, determined to see this through. “When you’ve found the right person, someone you deeply care for.”

“But I have!” Finn’s response was immediate and resolute, and it made Poe’s heart clench.

Poe could think of only one person it could be. “Then maybe you should wait until Rey gets back, and speak to her about this.”

“That doesn’t make any sense! You just said I had to wait until I found someone I care deeply for, and now you’re telling me to do it with Rey?”

Poe found it difficult to comprehend what Finn was saying. “You mean you’re not in love her?”

“I- I care about Rey.” Finn said as he fiddled with the bedcovers. “But it’s not like that.”

“Oh” Poe wanted desperately to know who but decided against asking. “So who is it?” Or he had but his mouth apparently had a mind of its own.

Finn sighed unhappily. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Finn please…” Poe rested a hand on the other man’s arm. Finn was obviously hurting and as his friend, it was Poe’s duty to help.

Finn tucked his chin against his chest, voice soft when he spoke. “It’s why I asked you.”

“Oh.” Poe’s hand dropped heavily onto the bed beside him, unable to comprehend.

“I’ll go.” Finn said as he tugged his boots on, sounding choked.

“No.” Poe wrapped a hand around Finn’s upper arm and scooted closer. “I have a lot to teach you, so you have to stay.”

Finn’s head shot up, the hope clear in his eyes. “Poe?”

Instead of responding verbally, Poe raised a hand to brush the back of his fingers against Finn’s heated cheek. “I care about you too Finn; it’s why I can’t fuck you. I’d much prefer to make love to you, but we’re gonna take our time. First, I’m going to teach you about kissing, and when you’ve mastered that we’ll move on. When we finally do make love you’ll know everything you need to.”

“Okay. Yeah. Let’s do that.” Finn’s words were breathless as Poe leaned in and tentatively brushed their lips together before kissing him more firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the fic counts as _First Time_ , but maybe it counts because it's my first time writing this fandom/pairing? :D
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read, I hope you enjoyed! ♥ Feedback would be loved.


End file.
